


Of Blood and Of Doom

by beribbonedRobin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beribbonedRobin/pseuds/beribbonedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do when your friend invites you to join in an adventure? It depends, really. Depends on many factors: Who that friend is, How are you going to travel, Where do you plan to venture, When will you actually leave and What do you plan to accomplish. Lucky for you, that friend has it all covered-- or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I based this story on a roleplay me and my friend did :3 It's my first fanfiction ^w^ So... forgive me if it's not too awesome! (=^w^=)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of it's related stuff in this story. :3

The early morning greeted Floo Village with its rays of sunshine. It is another typical day, with the townspeople doing what they usually do. Nothing can break the peaceful morning of this village. This was, until running footsteps broke the silence.

Here enters a fifteen year old girl running towards a certain house. Clad in a blue outfit with her symbol on the front, she knocks on the door, catching her breath. On her shoulders, you can see a bag. What could possibly be in that bag? Who knows for sure?

The door opens, and you can see another girl smile at the first one. This girl greets the first one with a hint of surprise in her voice. Probably that she wasn’t used to see the other one rise up so early. The other girl is about the same age as the first girl. Donning a red garment, she responds with a smile to the girl who ran.

As her eyes widen, the second girl nods happily. She invites her friend inside to wait for her as she hurries up the stairs. After a few moments later, she emerges with the first girl outside of the house. Carrying a bag, she walks beside the first girl and they leave the village.


	2. Soul of Blood

I couldn’t believe it. I am now going on an adventure with my friend, Knight. Here I go. I’ve always wanted to do this. I’ve wanted to have many new experiences and to travel. And here I am right now. I must be dreaming.

My name is Soul. I am soon turning 16. I have red eyes, a height of 5 feet and 2 inches. My hair reaches up to just a few inches below my shoulders, which I usually keep in a high ponytail because I don’t like it when my hair is getting in my way. I wear a blue outfit, with a symbol of my trademark blood sign on the front.

About my family, they are really nice people. They understood me, especially the need to go on an adventure. They were really supportive when I decided that I planned to leave Floo. They even wished me luck and provided me the things which I need for my journey. I love them for it.

My life at Floo Village was okay, I guess. I studied in the Floo Academy of Training. That’s the place where they taught us basic but important skills in life which we need to know. It’s just kind of boring, when you’re locked in your village. This is why I decided to go on an adventure.

I didn’t have many friends in that village, too. This is why I’m happy that I have Knight for a friend. She’s always got my back. Knight was my first friend in that village, and she may be the last friend too, since we’re going on an adventure which means leaving Floo Village behind. So to speak, here I am travelling with Knight.


	3. Knight of Doom

When Soul knocked on my door to invite me with her on a journey, I thought that I was still dreaming. How I’ve longed for a chance to explore! I was about to rush with her outside when I remembered that I had to prepare and bring all my necessary items. As I dashed up the stairs, I was shaking with excitement. I hardly felt my feet when we went out of the village itself.

My name is Knight. I am 16 years old. I have blue eyes, black hair and a height of 5 feet and 4 inches. I keep my bangs away from my face with my clip, while I let my hair down, which reaches down my back. I wear a red garment with the doom design on the front.

My family consisted of three: Me, my sister, Mage, and my mom. When I told them I would be going of on an adventure, they wished me luck. I know they aren’t afraid that I might be in danger, because they know that Soul has my back. She always has.

I studied in Floo Academy of Training with Soul. They taught us all the essential stuff we need. It was okay, I guess. It was really fun, learning new stuff. But I knew I wanted adventure. It seemed just to fit right in, you know. Adventure seems fun. In fact, it seems more fun that Soul’s coming along.

Soul’s my friend. That’s why, whenever I’m with her, I know that everything’s all right. Whenever I’m with her, it’s as if I feel comfortable and free to do anything I want to. That’s the feeling I get whenever I’m with my friend. Here we are right now, travelling with Soul and stepping out of Floo Village.


	4. On the road

**Soul**

"Knight? This adventure is really exciting! I wonder what lies ahead?" I asked Knight. 

"I don't know, to be honest. I'm pretty excited as well. I've wanted to travel, and here we are!" she replies with a smile. 

"Is that so? Well... Look what weapons I brought!" I say proudly while showing Knight the yo-yos I had bought. Everyone knows how cool yo-yos are. 

"Ooh. Cool weapon, Soul. I have to say, though. My axe is far cooler." And with that, the lucky bastard grabbed her axe from the bag. 

I gotta admit, though. My yo-yos DID look childish compared to Knight's axe. Oh well. These yo-yos are strong, They can break hard stuff! 

"Heh. Yeah, right, Knight. In your dreams!" And with that I stick my tongue out at her. Yeah. That's how a girl my age should act like. Completely immature, I know. 

**Knight**

While Soul's pouting and finding more stuff to say, I look around and see some trees. I quickly climb on one of the trees and grab an apple from my bag. I'm a real good climber. Anyway, it's about lunchtime.

"Already lunchtime?" I hear a voice right below me. I look down to find Soul on the ground.

Did I mention Soul sucks at climbing trees? Hehe. "You know, it's fun if you went up here and enjoyed the height."

"You know I suck, Knight. I'm not as good as you when it comes to tree climbing." she replies with a sigh. 

I knew she wouldn't agree... I guess I have to resort to Plan B. "Aww. Come on, Soul! It's fun!! Besides, don't tell me you're scared!" I say with a grin.

"Fine. I'm not scared, you ass!" Soul growls and twitches while climbing up the tree. Heh. It always works. Yup. She wasn't kidding about how she sucks in tree climbing. I let a chuckle escape my lips as she finally plops herself on the branch above me.

"Oh shut up, Knight. I know I suck. No need to tell me." she murmurs with a glare.

I eat the apple, not replying to her. She sighs and munches on her sandwich. After a few minutes, I already finished my apple. Hmm.. I'm getting bored. I grab the branch Soul was sitting on and started to shake it as hard as possible.

"KNIGHT!!! STOP SHAKING THE BRANCH!!!" Soul frantically yells at me.

"Nope. It's fun, Soul!" I laugh. After a few more shakes I hear a crack.

"SERIOUSLY, KNIGHT!!! STOP IT!!!" Soul growls at me. Whoops. I quickly let go of the branch

THUD!!!! Oh gog. That must have been.. I look down to see Soul on the ground with the broken branch. I hop down from the tree and rush to Soul

"Hehe. Soul? You okay?" I nervously ask her with a chuckle.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" She gets up and punches me hard on the arm

Sheesh. That hit hurt. "Sorry, Soul." I chuckle at her. "I was just having fun." 

"Chill, Knight. Let's go?" she replies with a playful grin, making it difficult to know if she was still mad or just happy. 

"Of course I am." I grin and follow her ahead on the trail.


	5. Alligators and Inns

**Knight**

I walk down the road with Soul. She's awfully quiet. I guess I'll ask her something to break the silence. Come to think of it... There's something on my mind that I haven't brought up yet. "Soul? Where EXACTLY do you plan we go to?"

"I don't know." She replies with a shrug.

Did I hear that correctly? "Soul. You mean to tell me that you just decided to travel without knowing where we plan to reach?! Don't tell me you don't have a map as well. What if we get lost?!"

"Knight, just relax! That's the fun thing! No, I have absolutely NO IDEA where we are right now. Come on! It's exciting~" Soul grins at me

This is the problem with Soul. She tends to act completely on impulse. "Soul. This is insane! You know you're supposed to be responsible and mature!!" I explain with a shake of my head.

She suddenly stiffens and looks down. I guess that was a bad thing to say. "Hey, Soul. I'm--"

"Shut up. There's something wrong." she cuts me off and gives me a look.

I look at Soul and hear a growl. I just realized that we had walked into a swamp. Suddenly, an alligator emerges from the swamp next to us and I dash behind a tree. "What the hell?!" I mutter while grabbing my axe.

"Time to kick 'gator ass, Knight." Soul winks while throwing the yo-yos at the alligator.

The yo-yos hit the alligator's back, but the alligator pays no attention. Instead, the animal opens its jaws at me and charges. Oh shit... What do I do? In my haste, I aim the axe at the alligator's foot, earning a snap from the creature. The angry creature snaps at me, and opens wide. SNAP!! I expected to feel pain, but as I open my eyes, I see that the beast's mouth was tied shut by yo-yo strings.

"Care to knock him out, old friend?" Soul chuckles at me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I slam the axe hard on the alligator's snout, to knock it out. I don't kill, of course. The alligator stops struggling and goes limp.

"That was a close call. Thanks for saving me, Soul." I grin and start walking.

"Sure, Knight. And... I'm sorry about being impractical." She says with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Everything's alright now." I brofist Soul. 

She brofists back and smirks at me. "I saved your ass, Knight~ You owe me!"

"Whatever." I laugh and continue walking.

**Soul**

After a few more hours, Knight and I finally reach a village. We entered it and went to the Inn, to rent a room and eat some food. I forgot how tiring travelling was.

"Excuse me? How much is a room for two people?" I ask the Inn Keeper.

"Two hundred coins, dear." She replies with a grin. Well... That was expensive.

"Why is it so pricy?" I ask while paying.

"Dear, we ensure you that we have good quality beds and food here, so you get your money's worth." She chuckles and gives me the key.

"Thanks." I grin and head up the room with Knight.

When we reached the room, I called dibs on the bed near the door and dropped my bag. "Want to eat, Soul?" Knight asks. 

"You bet. I'm hungry." I went down the stairs with Knight and stood at the dining room thing, looking for a vacant table. I finally spot one, and as Knight and I went over to sit there, a bulky guy came up and told us to go home.

"Scram. This table's mine, girls." He growls at me and tosses Knight a mean look.

"No way, Jose. We got here first. This is our table." Knight barks out and grabs hold on a chair.

"Don't mess with me! I'm gonna make you regret it if you don't leave!" The bulky guy flips Knight and I off. The thing that pisses me, is when people flip me off. And when they disrespect Knight. No one disses my friend like that.

"Oh. Is that a challenge?" I grin and walk towards the door and shoot Knight a look.

"Let's settle this outside then, gentleman." Knight glares at the guy and follows outside.

"Fine. Don't go crying when I kick both your sorry asses!!" The asshole laughs and stands across us.

"Really?" I chuckle and Knight cracks her knuckles with a smile.

"You've got some nerve mocking me!!" The guy yells and charges at us.

The fight didn't even last five whole minutes.


	6. After the Fight

**Knight**

I was sleeping peacefully, when I felt a light shaking. Hmm? I could make out some words, Knight... Wake up? Okay, I guess. I opened my eyes and saw Soul with a towel. "Hey, Soul. Good Morning!" I yawned.

"Hey. Bathroom's free, you know." She grinned while drying her hair.

"Oh. Is that so? Thanks." I grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. Soul wakes up early just for a bath. I don't know with that girl sometimes. I prefer to sleep than wake up just for a bath, no matter how relaxing it may be.

After twenty minutes, I walk out of the bathroom, thinking about the fight last night. It was okay, I guess. The guy was strong, but no match for Soul and I combined. We beat him up in no less than five minutes. When you think about it, though.... Was it okay to let our emotions take over the situation that quickly? It might be foolhardy, I mean. We both need to keep our emotions intact, that's all I'm saying.

I went down the stairs and ate breakfast with Soul. Did I tell you that pancakes are perfect? Especially when they're all cute and fluffy like these ones. Heehee.

"Hey, Soul. I was thinking about the fight last night." I told her while munching on a pancake bit.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking about the same thing." She nodded while sipping on the apple juice.

That must be good, when Soul's been thinking about the effects and stuff of the fight. That makes it easier, when I don't have to explain everything anymore. "Is that so?" I asked her.

"Yup! I was thinking about how badass we were." She cheered while pumping her fist in the air. That was not was I was expecting.

Soul never changes. I sigh. "No, Soul. I meant how we should... learn how to keep our emotions intact during battle. What if the same scenario happens? What if we're the ones who let our guard down and get hit?

"Knight. You worry too much. We beat someone once. We could always do it again! That fight didn't even last a whole ten minutes." She cut me off while leaving payment on the table.

I return the keys to the Inn Keeper and follow Soul out of the inn, grabbing my bag along. "That's the problem, Soul! It's always better to be safe than sorry! You know violence isn't the solution to anything." I shoot her a warning glance.

"Yeah. Whatever, Mom." She tosses me an eyeroll. Gog. I hate it whenever she says that. I'm just watching out for her like a friend should.

"Shut up, you ass!" I growl at her. She laughs and continues to walk along the road with me. I swear. Sometimes, I DO feel like a mother whenever Soul's this wild.

**Soul**

I do not get it. Why is Knight suddenly worrying? It's not as if we'd get into another fight or mess, right? Seriously. She tends to get anxious about every little thing. After a few hours, I spot a lake and grab my bag. Adventuring needs money, right? Well.... I have no other idea on how we could earn money, so might as well fish and sell them, right? I grab a fishing pole and give it to Knight.

"How did you even manage to fit a fishing pole in that bag of yours?" She looks at me mystified and casts the line in the water.

"I'm Soul. Of course I can do anything." I joke and pull her line up.

"You know, you need a bait to catch fish." I sigh at Knight and teach her how to fish correctly.

After two hours, Knight and I were able to catch 20 fishes. It was kind of a bummer, actually. I only caught 8 while Knight caught 12. We continued to walk towards the next village.

"Aww, what's the matter, Soul? Still bummed about how I won?" Knight nudges my arm with her free hand. Shoot. Is she seriously never going to live this down?

"Whatever. You just got lucky!" I stick my tongue out. That's how I roll, Never admit that you're losing. It gets kind of handy at times.

"Oh is that so?" Knight chuckles.

"Because... I think you're just pissed that you lost~" She smirks at me.

"Tch." I look ahead and spot a village. Knight and I entered the village and rented a room. I went and left my bag, while I grabbed the fishes.

"Knight? Why don't you rest first or something? I'll sell these fishes to earn money." I smiled at Knight.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come?" Knight looks at me, but lies down on the bed.

"Knight. I can tell you're tired. Don't worry. I'll take care." I grin and run out of the inn, heading to the market.

**Knight**

I watched Soul run out of the room, and I lay down on the bed. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt my bag moving. Oh. I almost forgot about... I opened my bag and pulled out a pillow.

"Hello, Mr. Pillow!" I grin at the pillow. It was an ordinary pillow at first, but my sister, Mage, casted a spell on it. Thus, Mr. Pillow was created. And Mage made me bring him along. Gog knows why. 

"Hi, Knight! I thought you forgot all about me!" Mr. Pillow cuddles against me.

"Sheesh. I was busy, ok?" I grin at the pillow. "But I'm pretty happy I brought you after all!"

"Wanna play Go Fish?" Mr. Pillow grabs the deck of cards in my bag.

"Oh. You're on!" I smirk and shuffle the deck. I'm winning this. The bag of marshmallows is the thing worth fighting for right now. Which sucks, since Soul loves marshmallows.

**Soul**

I sold the fishes for 400 coins. Not too bad, huh? I grin and count my coins while walking forward. These streets sure are narrow. I was busy minding my own business when I bumped into a guy wearing all black. As my coins flew out of my hands, I glared up at the guy. Gog. This is one muscled dude.

"Hey, watch it, girl! Look where your going!! Don't you know who I am?" He growls and glares at me.

Talk about rude. I picked up the coins and muttered under my breath. "Well. It's not my fault your huge ass is blocking the way."

"Why you little shit!!" He snaps his fingers and two other men wearing the same shirt come out. What's this? A gang or something? Easy. I'll just knock them out with my yo-yos... I reach for the said weapons in my pants, only to feel nothing. Oh gog. I left them in my bag, which is in the inn.

"Say your prayers!" The leader growls at me, while the two lackeys charge. No use then. I'll just fight with hands. I punch the one on the right and kick the left guy's arm. The right guy falls down on the ground. The other one manages to tackle me on the floor.

"You think you win?" I chuckle and kick the left guy off. As I stand up and prepare another hit, I get attacked from behind. Damn. I forgot about the leader. I glare up at him as he grabs my hair.

"Not so tough now, are you, prick?" He laughs and lands blows on my back, face, arms, stomach and legs. As everything slowly fades away, I hear the sounds of coins, and I felt someone lift me up and laugh. Boy, I am in deep shit.


	7. The Black Troupe

**Knight**

"Mr. Pillow. This is cheating." I sigh and hand over the marshmallows.

"Nope. You just really suck at Go Fish." Mr. Pillow laughs while eating the yummy squares.

"Whatever! Anyway, where do you think Soul is? It's getting awfully late." I look out the window.

"Now that you mention it, It's been two hours since Soul went out, huh?" Mr. Pillow nods.

I stand up and grab my bag. I keep my axe in there, after all. I can't risk it if I come unarmed.

"Hold on. I'm coming with you!" Mr. Pillow jumps in my bag. "After all, Mage told me to help you and Soul!"

I went out of the room and asked directions from the nice inn keeper. He told me where the marketplace was and I nodded and went off. I found an old lady and I asked her if she's seen Soul.

"Oh. You mean the girl who sold me fishes? Yes, dear. She went towards the square." She smiles and points me in the right direction.

Thanking her, I ran towards the square and was hoping to find Soul. When I got to the square, I only saw a villager with groceries heading home. I stopped her and asked if she saw my friend.

"I don't know if I've seen her, but a while ago, there was a commotion in this square. From what I heard, there was a girl who bumped into three guys. They had an argument and things started to get violent. The girl managed to bring two of the guys down, but the leader struck her from behind and started beating her up." The villager tells me.

"Beat her up?! Then what happened to her?" I have a bad feeling that the girl really is Soul.

"They took her away." The villager sighed.

"How come no one tried to help her?!" I growled.

"We can't. We wanted to, but those men were The Black Troupe." The villager replied.

"The Black Troupe?" I asked her curiously.

"They came here a few months ago, and threathened this village. They stole our treasures and demanded that they rule our village. We could do nothing. And anyone who tried to rebel was punished gravely. Ever since, we lived with fear. That's why we couldn't do anything about it." She explained.

"I see. Don't worry, I'll help this village." I nodded and ran back to the inn. I went to the room and found Soul's yo-yos. I placed them in my pocket and sighed. No wonder she lost. That idiot forgot her weapons! I went to the inn keeper and asked if he knew where Black Troupe can be found.

"They reside to the west of the village. I must not allow you to go, though. You might die, child." He tells me.

"Trust me on this. They've taken my friend along with your village's freedom. I'm not going to stand here doing nothing." I tell him and walked towards the door.

"Take this and please be safe." He gives me a small lamp.

"Of course I will. Thank you for the lamp." I walked out of the village and headed towards the west while the lamp shined my way.

"Hang on, Soul. I'm coming for you."


End file.
